The Announcement
by A11y50n
Summary: Clark and Lois have an announcement to make but they don't get the reaction they were hoping for from his parents.


The Announcement

"Why are you nervous? My parents love you!" Clark said

"I know but you're still their only son!"

They arrived at the Kent farm in good time. Lois was driving so they would never be late. Even though Clark couldn't get hurt, whenever Lois was driving he always made sure he wore his seatbelt, something which Lois was very aware of and made her smile. They got out of the car and walked hand in hand up the steps and into Clark's childhood home.

"Mom? Dad? We're here!" Clark shouted

His parents came out of the kitchen with smiles on their faces.

"Son, you made good time, we didn't expect you for another couple of hours." Jonathan said

"Lois was driving."

"Ahh enough said!" replied Jonathan

Martha slapped his chest.

"What it's true; it's a good thing now we have more time to spend with our two favourite people!"

"Nice save, Mr Kent!" Lois said

"I thought so." Jonathan said as he dodged another of his wife's slaps.

The elder Kents always prayed when they drove with Lois. It was an adventure when they got in a car with Lois behind the wheel.

They each hugged each other. Once the greetings were over Jonathan and Martha were going to go back to the kitchen, it was always the heart of their home but they noticed that neither Clark nor Lois were following them so they stopped and turned to look back at them and they seemed to be having one of their silent conversations just by looking at each other. Eventually Clark cleared his throat.

"Er Mom, Dad, we have something to tell you. It's good news in fact. We're getting married!"

There was a stunned silence then Jonathan and Martha saw Lois' left hand on Clark's arm and they noticed the ring on her finger. What happened next stunned three of the party of four. Martha burst into tears and ran upstairs with Jonathan following a few seconds later after giving the kids a look of confusion. After a minute of silence Lois broke the quiet.

"Well that wasn't the reaction I was expecting!" Lois said

"What just happened? Why was mom crying?" said Clark

"Umm maybe she doesn't feel like I'm good enough for her one and only son."

"Oh please, you and I both know that my mom loves you. There have been a few times when I thought she loved you more than me!"

"Yeah right! She was in tears when she learnt that we were going to get married. I don't think she's happy."

"Lois, I honestly don't know what is going on but I know for a fact that my mom was happy we got together. I'm surprised she didn't leave hints about us getting married a week after we became a couple. You're a part of this family already, you know that. We're just going to make it official! I love you, my dad loves you and my mom definitely loves you. I mean she always makes sure she bakes her famous brownies when she knows you're coming, I on the other hand, the son she raised, have to beg her to make me a pie!"

"Smallville, did you happen to forget the tears as she ran upstairs?"

"Look something else is going on. If I know my mom, she'll ask what took me so long in proposing. Trust me!"

Clark was remembering a few months before to a previous visit.

 _They had been a couple for close to eight months and had visited a number of times since they became a couple. However on their previous visit Jonathan had come down for a drink at night and found Clark asleep on the couch as if it was years before. The next morning Jonathan asked Clark to help him with his chores. It was slightly weird as Clark would always help out when he was back at home without his father asking him to, so the fact that his dad asked meant that he wanted to talk to him. Clark looked to his mom and Lois both of whom shrugged their shoulders in confusion as well. Father and son walked to the barn._

" _Son, thank you for respecting your mother's and my wishes but you and Lois have been a couple for a long time now and it would be alright for you two to share your bedroom. You are adults."_

 _Jonathan looked to his son and found him avoiding his eyes but he noticed that his son was bright red._

" _Clark? Is there anything you would like to talk about?"_

 _Clark shook his head no but still refused to look at his dad._

" _Son, please look at me."_

 _Eventually Clark looked at his father. What Jonathan saw there broke his heart. He saw fear and pain in Clark's gaze._

" _Clark, did something happen? Something you want to talk about?"_

 _Clark shook his head no._

" _Son, you know you can tell me anything. I'll always be here for you. Plus if we don't have this conversation then it will be you and your mom and I thought you may find it less embarrassing talking with me than your mother."_

 _Clark's look of horror made Jonathan chuckle._

" _I'm scared." Clark whispered_

" _Of what?"_

" _Hurting Lois."_

" _Clark, you would never hurt her, you love her, anyone can see that!"_

" _I've never… with anyone. With Lana I didn't have my powers. It would kill me if I hurt her in any way. I can't risk it!"_

" _Son, I can't even begin to know what you're going through but you shouldn't let your fear take over. I honestly believe you would never hurt anyone intentionally if they pose no threat to you let alone someone who you love with all your heart. Have you talked to Lois about this?"_

 _Clark shook his head._

" _Son, when you're in a relationship you need to be able to communicate, if you don't then it's not a relationship. It's about being there for the other person in your life. You need to talk to her, she deserves that."_

 _Clark reluctantly nodded his head. He knew he would have to have that conversation with her but he wanted to wait as long as possible. It looked like he would have to have the talk sooner than he wanted._

 _A couple of days after they returned from the farm Clark took a deep breath to have the most awkward conversation of his life._

" _Lois we need to talk."_

 _Clark sat on the coffee table opposite Lois. Lois was reading a book and she put it down when she heard the tone of Clark's voice. Lois was sat crossed legged on the sofa as she paid rapt attention to the love of her life._

" _Lois, we've been together for quite a while now and we both agreed to take things slow as neither of us wanted to ruin our friendship. And we have gotten closer, I'm glad we have taken things slowly but there is something that I need to talk to you about and I don't think you're going to like it."_

" _Are you talking about us taking things to the next level?"_

 _Clark stared at her completely dumbfounded._

" _How did you know?"_

" _I am an investigative reporter for a start, plus you've been acting weird since we came back from your parents' place. What did your dad talk to you about?"_

" _He told me not to be afraid of talking to you about anything."_

" _I thought you knew that anyway?"_

" _I do but I thought the longer I avoided this then maybe it would mean the longer you stay with me!"_

" _Clark, I'm not going anywhere. You're stuck with me for the rest of your life."_

 _Clark looked at her with all the love in his eyes and a little fear. Lois grabbed his hand and pulled him onto the sofa, they sat facing each other._

" _Lois, I've never…"_

" _Clark, are you trying to tell me that you're a v… I mean that you've never… in your life?"_

" _Lois I've only been with one person and that was when I didn't have any powers."_

 _It went without saying that the person he was talking about was Lana so neither one brought her up._

" _Cool, so I'll be your first? I've never been anyone's first!"_

" _Lois, I don't think you understand what I'm trying to tell you…"_

" _Clark, I know you're worried that you may hurt me but I also know that you would never intentionally do anything to harm me. I trust you. You could never do anything that would make me be afraid of you."_

" _I could kill you with my strength. I don't think I could live with myself if I caused you one moment of pain."_

" _Clark, have you hurt your parents? Chloe? Lana or me? Intentionally? No, maybe when you've been under the influence of kryptonite but even then you would go on such a long guilt trip that by the time you returned no one even remembered what happened. Those that love you, and I'm one of them, would never hold it against you if you were under the influence. We all know your heart and it's the purest, you don't have a bad bone in your body!"_

" _Supposing something happens though, I don't want to risk your life for something that is overrated!"_

 _Lois sat there and stared at Clark, obviously his previous encounters with Lana were not memorable and he was scared stiff of hurting her._

" _Clark, I love you but I don't want to live our lives in fear. I want to lie next to you. I want to wake up next to you. It's not just about the act, although that is anything but overrated, when you're with the right person, it's about the intimacy that comes with it. I understand that you're scared but what about a compromise?"_

 _Clark looked at her expectantly._

" _What about if we just slept, as in just sleep nothing else, together? We can take things slowly. All I'm suggesting is that we share a bed."_

 _Clark thought for a moment and eventually nodded his head._

" _On one condition, if I do anything to you to harm you, you have to promise to do anything to make me stop. I want your word!"_

" _You have it Clark."_

 _Lois launched herself forward and wrapped her arms around Clark and kissed him._

" _So whose room is going to be our room?" Lois asked_

 _Even though they lived together in an apartment they each had their own bedroom. There friends and family thought this was weird but never mentioned anything._

" _Umm, would it be ok if we used my room?" Clark asked tentatively_

" _Of course, so tonight will be the first night we sleep together. Don't worry Smallville, I'll still respect you in the morning unless you snore then all bets are off!"_

" _I do not snore! That would be you after you've had a few drinks!"_

" _How dare you, I do not snore, I may on occasion expel some breath ever so slightly loudly after a few alcoholic beverages!"_

" _If that's not snoring what is?"_

" _Well if you did it, it would be snoring, when I do it, it is delicate and elegant!"_

" _Hmpft, yeah right, delicate and elegant enough to wake the whole apartment building!" Clark muttered_

" _What was that?"_

" _Nothing!"_

" _I thought so!"_

 _Later that night._

" _Lois are you sure about this?"_

" _Yes Clark!"_

 _Clark turned around when he heard Lois come into his room. Of all the images of Lois in his bedroom this was the last one that he thought of. Lois was in the most comfortable, take that to mean the un-sexiest, pair of pyjamas he'd ever seen. It was her favourite pair; it had little green men and spaceships on it. He thought it would be her idea of a joke after he told her about his secret but he's saw her wear that pair of pyjamas years ago. It was like her comfort blanket. He expected her to come in here with a sexy piece of lingerie on and try to seduce him, he should have known better, Lois would never push him in that way. It would be his decision, he would have to make the first move but he also knew that she would push his buttons to make sure he made his choice sooner rather than later. They got into bed each on their own side. Lois turned to kiss Clark goodnight then went back to her own side. Clark was surprised. Neither was asleep and they knew the other wasn't as well. Eventually Lois fell asleep and Clark followed her. Lois woke up first and realised she was asleep on Clark and he had an arm around her. Her head was on his chest and she could hear his heartbeat, she kissed his chest and whispered that she loved him and went back to sleep noticing that his heartbeat was faster because he was awake. As soon as she moved Clark was awake, he felt the kiss and heard her whispered remark and smiled and closed his eyes again. This pattern continued for the next few nights, at the beginning of the night they would each stick to their own side of the bed but by morning they would be in each other's arms. The only difference was the fact that Lois seemed to wear less and less each successive night. The look he gave her on the second night said everything._

" _What? It's hot!"_

 _Clark looked at her short pyjama set, he admired her very long legs as he looked at her from her toes up to her very short shorts then her t-shirt and it was obvious that she wasn't wearing a bra underneath, she was going to be the death of him, he thought. Clark gave her a sardonic look. Which Lois returned with a look of such innocence that Clark knew this was just the beginning. On the fifth night, out were the pyjamas and in was the lingerie. Clark gave her a look and she just smiled. She knew his determination was crumbling. Clark sighed as he got into bed. Lois just got into bed and kissed him and turned around to get comfortable, it didn't escape his notice that the straps of her sleepwear were slightly loose as they would slip down her shoulders giving him a glimpse of the wonders of her body and he knew that Lois had planned all of that, he couldn't prove it but he knew it. She was on a mission and it looked as if he was going to lose, although this was probably the only time that if he loses he will win at the same time. The thought brought a smile to Clark's face. The next night however he expected her to come in naked and say it was too hot to wear anything, he thought there would be no way he could resist that but he was surprised to find her in her 'alien' pyjamas like on their first night together. She got into bed turned to kiss him and then turned to face the wall. Clark heard her whimper._

" _Lois, are you ok?"_

" _Yeah Clark I'm having my period, you know how the first few days are for me."_

 _Lois felt Clark leave the bed, he was back a few minutes later, he placed a hot water bottle behind her back then he spooned with her and lifted the front of her pyjama top and placed his hand on her stomach and rubbed circles on her stomach to soothe her, she let out an moan of content which made Clark smile. He carried on doing this until he felt her drift off. Once he was sure she was asleep he stopped rubbing circles on her stomach but he did keep his hand there. He fell asleep like that wrapped around Lois. He finally understood what Lois was saying about intimacy in the bedroom that had nothing to do with the 'main act'._

 _Their relationship progressed after than night. The following nights were much of the same with Clark taking care of Lois but after a week they started to make out in bed. Lois would always put a stop to anything that started to get more heated, she knew Clark wanted to be sure of himself before taking that final step, she wouldn't let anything progress until she was sure Clark felt 100% comfortable. That came a week later when just before they entered Clark's bedroom, he stopped her by grabbing her hand. Lois looked at him and Clark was trying to tell her something just by looking and not using any words. Lois opened her eyes wide._

" _Are you sure Clark? We can wait some more if you want?"_

 _Clark just shook his head and he had a shy smile on his face. That always made Lois into a puddle that smile. She would do anything for him and she hoped he would never find that out because there was no way she could say no to that smile. She pulled him into the bedroom and left to get changed into something more fitting for their first time however just as she was about to leave Clark caught her hand and kept her from leaving the room. He closed the bedroom door and pulled her back to him. Clark took her face in his hand and pulled her closer and they shared a kiss. Then one thing led to another. Clark was lying on top of Lois and she felt wonderful. It had never been like that for her before. She had a healthy sex life and she thought she enjoyed it before but being with Clark was amazing it surpassed anything she ever experienced or imagined in her life. She was pretty sure Clark enjoyed it as well and that he didn't think it was 'overrated' anymore. She wanted to get a drink but Clark had collapsed on top of her, she looked to the side and realised that she was glad that Clark was wrapped around her. She loathed waking him up but she had to._

" _Clark? Ummm Clark?"_

" _Hmmmm?"_

" _Um I need to get a drink but you're wrapped around me and there's another problem."_

 _At the last part of the comment Clark looked at Lois and saw she was smiling so he knew it wasn't anything bad, when he continued to look at Lois waiting to see what the other problem was she was chuckling. He had that wonderful confused look on his face that made Lois chuckle even more._

" _I love being in your arms however if you were to let me go I think I might do myself an injury!"_

 _At Clark's befuddled look Lois just tilted her head to the side and as Clark followed her gaze she saw his eyes open wide when he realised they were four feet in the air above their bed. He was shocked, so shocked that they started falling to the bed when Clark realised what was happening he managed to stop them just before they were going to hit the bed and then slowly lowered them to the covers. They just stared at each other with wide smiles on their faces. Clark lowered his head to Lois' and they shared a kiss. It was heating up but Clark broke it off before it could go any further. It was Lois' turn to have a confused look upon her face._

" _Thank you." Clark whispered_

" _For what?"_

" _For being you, for being patient enough and for being determined to help me with my fear; if it wasn't for you I wouldn't know what I was missing. I'm sure it was only this amazing because of you, not just last night but the last few nights since we started this. I'm so grateful to have you in my life and the fact that you don't take no for an answer."_

" _Clark even if it wasn't possible for us to be intimate with each other just lying next to you every night would be enough for me because you are so special, so loving. I have a little more experience than you when it comes to the bedroom but last night was just the most amazing night of my life and just like you I believe because it was you. Us two together have a special bond and we saw and felt another level of it last night. So how was I? Seeing as I was your first."_

 _Clark chuckled._

" _Hmmm, I'm a little confused. I don't seem to remember a lot of what happened last night I think we need to re-enact the event. What do you think?"_

" _Hmmm, I think you're right my memory is a little hazy I think we need to try and remember what happened."_

 _They both smiled at each other and leaned in to kiss the other and round two was starting._

Jonathan came down the stairs to see his son and future daughter-in-law just standing where he and Martha left them.

"Clark why don't you help me with some chores?"

Even though it was phrased like a question everyone in the room knew it was a statement. Clark wanted to stay with Lois but she nodded her head to go ahead and reluctantly he did. Father and son walked a little until they both stopped neither pretending that they were going to complete any chores. Both were concerned about their respective partners.

Lois heard Martha coming down the stairs and she decided to meet her head on and find out what that issue was. Before she could speak Martha had her arms around Lois in the tightest hug ever. Lois after a few seconds returned the hug. They stayed like that for a few minutes just hugging each other in silence until Lois felt her shoulder becoming wet. Martha was crying again. Lois pulled away.

"Mrs Kent what is wrong? Why are you crying?"

"Oh honey, I'm just so happy. You have no idea how hard it has been to watch your child, your only child think that he had to be alone. He always thought because of his differences that he would end up alone. Clark always wanted to be like everyone else but he had to be so careful with who he trusted. It broke my heart when he decided he was better off alone. All a parent wants is for their child to be happy. Do you know that all Clark wanted was someone to love him like he was the most special person in their eyes? He didn't want to be rich or be famous or anything like that he just wanted to be loved. He gave up that hope after Lana. He thought she was the one for him and I know she had her own issues but I didn't like the way she treated my son. I was so glad when he finally understood what she was really like but I also had to watch him give up hope of falling in love until you came. I know you two argued a lot at first but I think or hoped there was always something there. You were always there for him, never judging just there. He had a great friend in you, I loved you for you and I loved you for being a great friend to my son but the day you accepted to go out with Clark on a date I loved you even more. I knew he started to have feelings for you but I despaired of him ever making a move. I'm so glad he did. You make him a better person. He's freer than he's been for years. He smiles more readily and easily and now you're getting married and you'll officially be my daughter soon. I hope you don't believe in long engagements. I'm just so happy; you made my son so happy! I love you Lois!"

Lois was in tears and she didn't know what to do or say so she hugged Mrs Kent again.

"Thank you and Mr Kent for raising the perfect son. He's a credit to you two."

"Don't get me wrong I love Clark but he's not perfect, if he was he would have proposed to you ages ago. Isn't that right Clark?"

Martha knew Clark was listening then she and Lois began to chuckle.

Clark was outside and he heard everything, he had tears in his eyes. He didn't realise that his parents, he knew his parents shared everything, were concerned about his loneliness. He thought he was doing the right thing, thank goodness fate, destiny, luck or whatever had other ideas. He turned to face his dad and hugged him hard. His dad returned the hug. Eventually they returned to the house and the four of them celebrated the engagement.


End file.
